


Awakening

by waitingtobelit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobelit/pseuds/waitingtobelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window chokes on its own breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Awakening

The window reclines against  
cerulean sky as though a mere glance  
of sunlight is enough nourishment  
for one morning, even without clouds.

Ophelia behind the window lays  
herself down in her bed of lilacs as though  
petite petals poorly fabricated offer just as much  
solace as those that bloom by the river. 

Two companions intertwined  
through melancholy like an isolated  
lover writhing against the tide that  
thrashes her body against the shore. 

Bitter March, with her chaste hands  
like ruthless spiders, makes macabre  
melodies from her brittle prey  
as she attempts to pry the pair apart.

The window chokes on its own breath.  
Ophelia smiles and then expires.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've written any poetry, and then suddenly inspiration strikes as I was moping this morning. Since there's an original works section I figured I'd post this here.
> 
> This is original and not fandom related, as well as published to my Tumblr.


End file.
